Just You and Me
by Supermandayz
Summary: Sequal to Never Again. It's been fourteen years since Danny almost died, since Jason came back into my life. My boys are teenagers and they notice the things about Jason and Me that we have stopped paying attention to. They see the cracks in our relationship that we wish we could just gloss over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been fourteen years since everything came to blows. Fourteen years since I thought that I was going to outlive my child, fourteen years since the love of my life came back to me.

Life after Danny went into remission was different. For two years I was scared to let him stay anywhere but home. So much changed, as much as I wanted to become a family, a real family with Jason and me and my boys I couldn't put them through us breaking up and getting back together. Our cycle was unhealthy for two kids, it was unhealthy for us. One thing stayed the same though we had a back and forth, something that neither of us really wanted to talk about or define.

"Mom can you take Damon to school? I have to be there early to help with a project," Danny asked coming down the stairs as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Why can't you just take him with you?" I asked setting the cup down.

"Please Mom, I can't take my little brother with me to school when I'm working on a project. Please, I promise to do whatever," he said clasping his hands together, keys in hand.

"Okay fine. Go before I change my mind," I said laughing at him as he walked off giving me the same smile that his father gave.

Sighing I went back to drinking my coffee and reading my emails. I smiled when I heard Damon coming down the stairs, more like stomping. He got was like hated the morning's unless there was coffee. Looking up at him I pointed to the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

"I'm taking you to school today. Danny had some project to do at school this morning," I said going back to my computer.

"Mom can I ask you something?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Sure anything and I might just answer," I said smiling up at him.

"Why doesn't my Dad come by anymore?" he asked looking down at the apple in his hand.

"Do you want what I've been telling you since you were four or what I think the answer is?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"Both I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay here's the age old answer, Michael's busy at ELQ with your Grandpa AJ. My guess though is that he's been busy trying to get things right with his newest girlfriend, you know finding out that the guy your dating is a father to a teenager is a lot to take in," I said trying to brighten the mood.

"Do you think that he might choose the new girl over me?"

"Of course not Day, Michael loves you. Now eat up unless you want to go to Kelly's to get some actual food," I said smiling

"Yes," he said running upstairs to get his back pack.

Laughing I put stuff away and grabbed my purse and keys. I stood waiting for Damon to get his stuff.

"Day come on. I don't need to be called down to your principles office again for you being late," I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said running down the stairs.

"Okay, come on child. I'm hungry and I need to get to work," I said as we walked into the elevator.

"So Mom, Danny and I where wondering. . ." he began

"Wondering what?" I asked looking at him.

Even at fifteen he was a little bit taller than me. Danny just towered over me like his father.

"When are you and Jason going to get together? I mean you guys have had this whole dating but not really dating thing for as long as we can remember. Everyone knows that you guys love each other, so why not get together?" he asked turning towards me.

"Damon it's a lot more complicated than us just loving each other. There's a whole history behind us that happened before you two were born and some of it after we got Danny back. I appreciate you and your brother worrying about it though," I said hugging him.

When we got to Kelly's I was surprised to see Jason there. But I was even more surprised to see him with Elizabeth. They looked like they were having a deep conversation and it looked important. I wanted so badly to leave and suggest another place but I didn't want to attract any attention from Damon or from them.

"Mom we can go somewhere else," Damon said looking at Jason and Elizabeth.

"No it's okay. We came here to get breakfast and you need to eat before school," I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Okay if you're sure."

I knew Jason saw us but I also knew that he didn't want to be caught. He always got that 'stone cold' look on his face. That was look I was getting now, the look that made me want to throw things and flip tables. Something's just never change I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Damon's POV

A/N: characters are aged to fit this storyline

When I got to school the first thing I knew that I had to talk to Danny. Things just got worse; we didn't even think that that could happen. We heard about their relationship, Jason and Elizabeth, but we also knew that Jason always went back to Mom. As Aunt Molly would say they are star crossed lovers. Always meant to be, written in the stars couple.

I felt a breath of relief come out when I saw Danny as his locker.

"Danny you need to talk to your Dad. Like now," I said running up to him.

"Why? What happened?" he asked looking like he got caught.

"Mom and I went to Kelly's to get breakfast before she dropped me off. We walked in and Jason was there with Elizabeth. He looked right at Mom and just kind of gave her that look," I said knowing he know what I meant.

"Like what kind of look?"

"The look he gives us when we get caught doing something. That blank stare where he shows no emotion at all."

"So my Dad and Elizabeth. God our family is so screwed up; I mean why can't we be a normal family? Your Dad is my cousin, My Uncle is your Grandpa, Elizabeth is your Grandma but also the mother of Jake my dead half-brother. Everybody just sleeps with everybody in our family," he said slamming his locker door down.

"Yeah well that's what makes our family the weird thing it is. Remember you're not even getting into the mess that's Mom's side of the family."

"Hey go to class. I will talk to my Dad later today. Remember don't be late." Danny said before walking away.

Sighing I ran my hands across my face. This just kept getting better and better. I turned around and walked to my first class knowing already that I was going to be late.

"Damon what did I say about being late?" Mom asked as she walked into the principal's office.

"It's not my fault. I saw Danny and I had to talk to him about something. Besides I think my teacher hates me."

Sam's POV

"Okay we will talk about this when we get home," I said grabbing his arm.

"Mrs. Morgan nice to see you again," the principle said walking in the office.

"Principle Webber, I have this covered. I have to get back to work and Damon needs to get to his father's."

"Actually I would like to talk to you," he said sitting down

"Day go wait outside. I'll be there in a minute," I said looking at the principle.

"Yeah okay."

"Now what would you like to talk to me about Principle Webber?" I asked sitting down.

"Damon seems like a good kid. But do you think that maybe his home life is having an effect on his school life?"

"By his home life what do you mean? The fact that his parents aren't together, or that he has other male figures around him," I asked getting angry.

"Maybe him being in your custody isn't what's right for him?"

"Seriously what do you think I do to my kids?"

"I've talked to his other teachers. He comes to school late if at all, he sleeps in class when he's supposed to be doing work, a couple of his teachers have even seen him with bruises. So yes I am concerned about his safety."

"Oh my god seriously. He has an older brother that usually takes him to school. As for the bruises his Grandfather teaches him how to box. As for sleeping in class how many other kids do that, don't play this game with me Cameron," I said standing up.

When I walked out of the office Damon shot up from his chair.

"Come on Day. We will find you another school or something." I said walking out.

"What? Mom what happened?"

"Your principle is a real piece of work. I will talk to your father and see what he thinks but you're out of this school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam's POV

Sighing I sank down into my chair. I just dropped Damon off at the penthouse. I needed to get back to work, I needed to calm down. Just as I was about to get back to work my office door opened. Looking up I saw the last person I really wanted to see today of all days.

"What do you want Jason? Danny's not in any trouble and I have to get back to work," I said looking at my computer screen.

"We need to talk Sam. About what happened this morning at Kelly's," he said sitting down in the chair in front of my desk.

"That is one thing we don't need to talk about Jason. I get it with AJ and her broken up and us not together you want something. See no need to explain," I said getting up and walking over to a filing cabinet.

"But it's not what it looks like. Elizabeth she just wanted help with something."

"She always needs help Jason. That's the problem, when her and AJ where together it was okay because she went to AJ but now she has nothing to keep her in line. So please if you want to get together with her just do it and we will only talk when it concerns Danny."

"Sam just let me explain. I don't want her I want you and us and for us to be a family."

"I can't do this Jason. I want to believe me but things are getting more complicated."

"What do you mean?" he asked walking over to me.

"I'm . . . I'm pregnant again. Turns out that the doctor's where wrong, I haven't gone to the doctor's yet but I'm pretty sure it's right."

"Are you sure? I mean this is kind of a big deal."

"I know this is a big deal Jason. I mean god Danny's almost eighteen and Damon is having trouble at school. I feel like I'm getting too old for this, I love my kids I really do but a baby."

"Well maybe the tests are wrong?"

"They haven't been wrong the past two times."

"What do you mean by Damon's having trouble at school?"

"I got a call today. I thought that it was because he was late to class again. But I guess his teachers think that he's being abused. He has bruises from Sonny teaching him to box and sleeping in class and being late. Him being late I guess could be from Danny. And now with this being a possibility, a new baby. It'll just make things more complicated."

"Well it's not like us having kids have ever come at a great time Sam."

"Jason I don't know if I want to do this again, that's the thing. If this was like fourteen years ago or even ten this would be a whole other conversation. But this is just something that I'm not prepared for, I don't want to have a kid and have them be taking care of me when they're in high school because I can't take care of myself."

"Well you said that you don't even know if it's true, right. I mean there's been plenty of a time that we've thought that you were pregnant and you weren't. Just make a Doctor's appointment and then we'll know for sure."

"I already made one. I just thought that you might what to know," I said going back to my desk.

"Well just let me know what the doctor says. Look I have to go, Danny said that he wanted to talk about something," he said moving to the door.

"Okay, tell him that he needs to be home before dark. And that if he misses dinner he's on his own," I said opening a file and putting information in the computer.

"Okay, sure. I'll see you tonight?" he asked opening the door.

"I'm not sure. Wont Elizabeth be mad that you're spending the night at my place and not the one she got in the divorce?"

"For the last time, Elizabeth means nothing to me. She used being Jake's mother for long enough," he said walking out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny's POV

Like Damon I had really hoped that my parent's would have figured it out already. They just needed to make things official; we all know how they feel about each other. But it seemed like things where always getting in the way or rather people. I liked Elizabeth when she was with AJ mostly because I knew she would leave my Dad alone, but when they got the divorce I knew that she would try something.

"Hey Dad," I said walking into his office.

"Hey what did you need to talk about?" he asked sitting down behind a desk.

"We need to talk. Damon told me about what him and Mom saw at Kelly's this morning."

"Okay."

"You need to make a choice," I said sitting down in front of the desk

"About what?" he asked looking confused.

"I know that you and Mom don't have any type of custody agreement when it comes to me, so here it is plain and simple. You need to make a choice; either Mom and our family or Elizabeth and loose our family."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your history with Elizabeth at least enough to know that things never end well for you and Mom. So I'm making this easy for you, if you don't make things better with Mom then I choose her."

"When did this become you choosing sides?"

"For as long as Damon and I can remember you and Mom have been together but not really. We were fine with that because I had my Dad and even though Damon won't admit it you've been like a Dad to him too, I mean he can count how many times Michael's done something for him on two hands. But if it ever came down to picking between you and Mom there wouldn't be a contest. She's our Mom she keeps us together when all else fails."

"I get that and I talked to your Mom before I came here. We talked."

"And she told you to go ahead. Look she's not going to make you choose between us and Elizabeth but I will. So you have your choice, it's either Mom and me and Damon or it's Elizabeth, it's that simple," I said getting up and walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Jason. I had no idea how I was supposed to talk to Danny about this. He was right I wouldn't force Jason to choose between us and Elizabeth, but I also wouldn't keep Danny away from him. I was just tired of it always coming down to Elizabeth and I, I may not like his methods but the kid has a point. Walking up the stairs I went to Danny's room, I had to talk to him about this.

"Danny," I said knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" I heard him yell back.

Walking in I saw him closing a text book and opening another one.

"Hey your Dad just called me. I love you kid but what's going on is between me and your father," I said sitting in his desk chair.

"But it's not Mom. So I made him choose. I may not know everything about your history with Dad and Elizabeth but I know enough to know that you always get hurt in the end. I also know that you're not going to force him to choose between his family and her, so that's why I am."

"Danny you don't have to force him to do that though. I don't want you to stop seeing him because of who he chose. He's still your father and he still loves us in some way."

"Mom what aren't you telling me? You wouldn't normally be so insistent that I make things right with Dad. So what is going on?"

"I just don't want you to loose time with him. You lost three years when you were a kid, that's three years of firsts and you're about to graduate high school. Just make things right with your father please," I said standing up.

"Mom something's wrong I know it, so what aren't you guys telling us?" he asked.

"There's a chance that I might be pregnant. It's a slim one but it's still there," I said walking over to the door.

"Seriously, pregnant as in little human being inside of you right now?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I that's part of the reason why I want you to make things right with your father. If I am then he's going to be around a lot more, he missed so much with you and Jake. Please just make things right, I love you kid and I appreciate the fact that your willing to cut him out of your life if he hurts me but there's nothing you can do if he does. It's a cycle; a vicious, hurtful cycle that we all started before you and Damon were ever born."

"Yeah okay. I will try and make thing's right but I stand by what I said, I don't want anything to do with him if he's willing to give up almost fifteen years of something for his brother's ex wife. It's not right and it will hurt Damon more than either of you realize I think."

"I love you kid. You are always looking at for other people. Sorry to interrupt your studying. Go back to work, I will call you when dinner's ready," I said kissing the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

Walking into the penthouse I sighed. It felt good to be home but I also didn't want to be here at the moment. I was a little disappointed that it was a false positive, but there was nothing holding Jason back now. He could leave if that's what he wanted and if he didn't he wouldn't have anybody to blame but himself.

"Sam, we need to talk," Michael said walking down the stairs.

"Why are you here and who let you in?" I asked setting my purse down on the coffee table.

"I came by to see if I could take Damon to the city for a few days. There's a conference there that I think he would be interested in. But I came by and he let me in, why is he home he's not sick, there's no injury. So why is he home and not in school?"

"I pulled him out a couple days ago. He's not going back to that school, so I'm looking at other options," I said walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Madison? It's a perfectly fine school for Damon?" he asked looking at his phone again.

"Hey when you can have a conversation with me about our son without looking at your stupid phone then you can come talk to me about him. But until then you can leave and let me do what's best for my kids," I said walking up and opening the front door.

"So can I take him to the conference?" he asked.

"Are you serious right now? You know what I will talk to him about it later and get back to you. Just please go home or work or whatever the hell you had to pause to come and be here," I said still standing by the door.

"Okay, I will come by in a couple days to get him. Make sure he's back in school tomorrow," he said finally putting his phone away and walking out of the door.

Closing the door I walked back into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started looking for something to make for dinner.

"Hey Mom," Damon said walking in and grabbing an apple.

"Hey baby, so I saw your Dad," I said taking bottled water out.

"Yeah I heard. Did he tell you about the conference?" he asked sitting on a bar stool. "No he just told me that there was one. Is this something that you want to do?"

"Not really, I mean it sounds cool and everything. But it's a business conference that most of his associates are going to be at. So he'd just be parading me around like I'm some show dog not his son."

"Okay well if you don't want to go then you don't have to. He still needs my permission to take you out of the city, so I will tell him no. Now what do you what for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny's POV

"Okay Danny why am I picking you up? Where's your car? Hell where's your mother?" Alexis asked.

"Oh it's nice to see you too Grandma," I said smiling at her.

"Why am I picking you up from the police station?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That's why I called you. My Mom has enough going on right now she doesn't need to be bothered. I need to get out of here and back home before dinner," I said yanking the hand with the handcuffs in the air.

"What are you charged with?" she asked sitting her briefcase on the table.

"I don't know. I was racing with a couple of my friends the cops showed up and the others left and I got arrested. Can you just get me out of here?"

"I will see what I can do. It helps that you are still a minor and that none of you parents are here. Maybe I can get you out on a technicality," she said walking out.

I was going to be in so much trouble. Mom and Dad could not find out about this, things between them where already bad enough. They didn't need to fight about this. They had to end up together and get along if they didn't end up together, if there was a new baby then things needed to get better, they needed to change.

I looked up when I heard the door open. I was surprised to see my Dad in handcuffs also.

"Okay Morgan you and your son can sit here while we wait to process you two," the officer said placing the handcuffs on the table.

"Danny what are you doing here?" he asked after the cop left.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

"Yes you do. I'm your father and your still under eighteen, is your Mom here?" he asked looking genuine.

"No she's not here. I never called her, I learned something from you. I called a lawyer."

"Who'd you call?"

"He called me. Am I trying to get you released so that you can be home by dinner too?" Alexis said walking in.

"You called Alexis. Your mother is going to kill you."

We all just sat or stood there in the awkward silence that followed.

"They are working on your release Danny."

We all looked up when the door opened again.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Mom asked looking from me to Dad to Alexis.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling at her nervously.

"Your Dad called me when he was brought in. What are you doing here?"

"I had a little issue with a race."

"A race! Seriously Danny we talked about this, no racing. Now you're in custody and what are you doing here?" she asked turning to Alexis.

"Your son called me and asked me to help him. He's going to be released tonight, I have to go Molly's going to be waiting for me at the house," she said grabbing her briefcase.

"Wait Molly's back in town since when?" Mom asked.

"She just got in this morning. I will tell her to come by your place tomorrow," she said walking out.

"What the hell where you thinking Daniel," Mom said walking over to me.

"Sorry?" I said hoping that she would take me seriously.

"Sorry, really that's all. Your father and I both repeatedly told you not to do the races. That you would end up in more trouble than it's worth," she said smacking my head.

"I'm sorry okay. God what more do you want from me?"

"We will talk about this later. It looks like your about to be released." She said looking out the window.

"Looks like both of you are being released." Dante said walking in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam's POV

Sometimes the fact that I was still standing with all the craziness that the men in my life have brought to me is amazing. Standing here I stared at Danny as he was filing out the release papers. With everything that's happened in his life with Jason and us being questioned constantly by the police, he would be better at following the law.

"Mom can you just say something? You're doing that creepy thing that Dad does and just staring at me. Please, please just say something," he said as Dante uncuffed him and Jason

"We," I said pointing to him and myself, "Will talk about this when we get home. But first of all you need to wait out there while I talk to your father," I said moving as he got up.

After he left I closed the door and looked at Jason.

"Why are you here? You never told me when you called, you just said to get here, so what are you being accused of now?" I asked taking the chair that Danny sat in before.

"There was a warehouse bombing. I was on my way to the penthouse and I stopped by the water to think. They picked me up there, thank you for coming by the way."

"Well I have to go deal with our son. I will talk to you later, I'm sure that Elizabeth is missing you it's late," I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Sam what's this thing that you think I have going on with Elizabeth?" he asked standing up.

"I see the looks Jason. It's like the last time the secret looks and the talking in whispers. Jason it's a repeat of that history and I refuse to be a part of that again, I can't fall apart like I did last time and we can't afford to go years without talking and hating each other because it's not healthy for my kids. Now if you will excuse me I will be going home with my son and I will be dealing with his racing problem," I said walking out of the room.

"Sam . . ." he said walking after me.

"Come on Danny we are going home. Give me your car keys," I said extending my hand out.

"Really my car?" he asked.

"Yes your fucking car. Give me the keys and walk," I said grabbing them out of his hand.

"Yes ma'am," he said walking away.

"I will call and tell you what his punishment is," I said looking at Jason and walking away.

Walking out of the station I grabbed Danny by the arm and forced him into the car. The whole car ride was silent; I could feel him looking at me with his father's eyes.

"Damon you home?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, just got here from Grandma Carly's. What happened? She got a call from Jason and looked freaked out," he asked eating popcorn.

"Oh Jason's just fine your brother on the other hand decided to do an illegal street race with his dumbass friends. Can you go upstairs please I have to talk to your brother," I said running my hands through my hair and rubbing my neck.

"Uh yeah sure. I have to do some research for Dad anyways," he said running up the stairs.

After he left I looked Danny dead in the eye.

"Sit," I said walking over to him.

"Mom before you say anything I just want to say that I'm sorry and that it will never happen again," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah I might have believed that when you were like ten but not so much now. Racing really Danny. I thought that you learned something growing up with us always being called into the police station because of your father."

"Mom please racing is a far cry from what Dad does for the mob."

"No you don't get it Danny. You are too much like your father and I, you always need the next adrenalin rush. When you were a kid it was easy and I could just hide your bike or keep the fireworks in a higher shelf. But you are getting older now and the more stupid things you do the more likely that you will spend most of your adult life in and out of trials and prison like your father and myself. That is not the life I wanted for you and your brother," I said sitting across from him on the coffee table.

"But I'm not you or Dad. I'm my own person, I know what I'm risking Mom," he said getting up and walking over to the fireplace.

"You know I was like that when your father and I first got together. I didn't care what he did because it didn't define him and I thought that I knew what I was giving up. But then I got shot and then told that I could never have the one thing that I wanted most in the world, a baby. You don't know what you're giving up till you are forced to give it up."

"I get that, I really do. But what I'm doing isn't going to make me loose that chance," he said walking back over to me.

"Where you racing when you were supposed to be taking Damon to school?" I asked standing up.

"Yes."

"You do realize that I pulled him out of school because of that. I got into a fight with the principle and pulled him out of school because he made all these accusations about how I was raising you two."

"Mom I'm so sorry. I had no idea," he said walking towards me.

"No, go upstairs. Go to your room and I will be up and talk to you later," I said walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam's POV

There were moments where I would wonder what life would be like if I had gone back to Jason when he came back. Then there were those moments, rare as they were, when I would wonder if maybe I should have told Damon's biological father about him. Maybe Damon wouldn't be looking at Jason as his father figure or there would be a totally new twist to the situation. There where all these what if's and most of them seemed to change my whole family's history.

I sat at the dining room table staring at the drink I had poured myself. I felt like I cheated my kids out of a good life. They had to deal with the mistakes that I made with their fathers. Looking up I saw a picture of Danny and Damon with Jason from Christmas a few years back. Seventeen years ago I would have given anything to have that picture and to know that I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man that I loved, to have two beautiful and healthy boys with him. But then he disappeared and I had to force myself to let go of that dream and raise my son and then his brother.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Looking over I saw Damon standing there holding a bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby. What's the bag for?" I asked pushing the glass away.

"I'm not sure. Danny just gave it to me. Are you sure everything's alright?" he asked setting the bag down by the table.

"Just an insanely long day. How was Carly's?"

"It was okay. Morgan and Michael were fighting again and Josslyn skipped out on the dinner. She asked about you though, she wanted to know how you and Jason were doing," he said sitting down next to me.

"Well that's a loaded question. What'd you tell her?" I asked getting curious.

"I told her that things have been tense. What's really going on with you guys?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I have a feeling that he's starting things back up again with Elizabeth, he says he's not but there's a lot of history there Day. Look you don't need to worry about this. Did you eat at Carly's?"

"Yeah, she got some stuff from the hotel."

"Okay well go off to bed."

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am. Now go off to bed."

Standing up I kissed the top of his head and walked up the stairs. I had to go talk to Danny. Walking down the hallway I passed more pictures of Jason and the boys or Jason and Me. The boys used to force us to take a picture together every time there was a holiday or a big event. Even back then they were trying to fix things between us.

"Danny, its Mom we need to talk." I said standing outside his door.

"Come in," said a muffled voice.

"We need to talk," I said walking in.

"Mom I just want to say that I'm sorry," he said sitting up from his bed.

"Are you sorry that you did it or that you got caught?"

"A little of both I guess. If I had any idea that you had pulled Damon out of school because of the racing I would have stopped."

"Okay here's the deal you don't get your car for a month after that you are only allowed to drive your brother to and from school and to his dad's and yours and Carly's. Till I say otherwise you are not allowed to go anywhere but here or your fathers. And I will be talking to him about it, if he wants to give you his own punishment then that's okay, but mine sticks."

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, now did you eat?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry. I will get something later."

"Okay, goodnight. Don't sneak out or I will make you regret it," I said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam's POV

The past two days have been nothing but tiring. Danny had gotten community service and Jason wasn't being questioned about the bombing anymore. I was enjoying the first quiet moment that I had gotten in a long time. Laying on the couch and doing nothing, just enjoying the fact that both boys were safe and upstairs doing their homework. Just as I was about to close my eyes there was a knock on the door.

"Of course," I mumbled to myself as I got up.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked walking away from the door.

"I came here to get Danny. Jason is spending the weekend at my place and he mentioned Danny being grounded so I came here to get him. It is Jason's weekend after all," she said walking in.

"Yes I know that it's Jason's weekend. Danny called him after court and told him that he wouldn't be coming. So obviously you misunderstood what he meant. You can go now."

"Okay but not till you tell me something. What is your problem with my son?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cameron told me about what happened with Damon. So why are you yelling at my son when it's your child who has the problems?"

"Oh my god. Okay Elizabeth you need to get out of my house right now before I force you too. My children are none of your business and never will be even if you get involved with Jason again," I said walking to the door.

"Mom what's going on?" Danny asked walking down the stairs.

"Danny come on I'm here to take you to your Dad."

"I don't know where you get your information but I'm not going to see my Dad. He knows what has to happen in order for me to resume our weekends."

"What the hell are you talking about Danny?" I asked turning towards him.

"I told Dad what you aren't willing to tell him. Now if you all will excuse me I need to go and do some homework."

"Are you going to let your son just walk away from his father?" Elizabeth said turning towards me after Danny left.

"My son is old enough to make his own decisions about when and if he sees his father. Unlike you I am not going to force my child to see their father, if they want to than they are free to do so. Now if you will please leave I have to start dinner now that Danny's staying home. As for Cameron he could lose his job for telling you what he did about my son, so don't try to take my son when you aren't going to be able to save your own."

"Fine, I will go back and tell Jason that his son is not coming. Goodbye Sam," she said walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam's POV

"Boys come on hurry up. The weather's getting bad and if you don't leave now you're never going to get to Carly's," I said walking up the stairs.

"Hey I'm reading its Danny that's too busy doing something on his computer," Damon said walking out of his room.

"Okay go wait downstairs I will get your brother."

"Danny, come on. Your brother's waiting and you have to drive him to Carly's to go spend time with his dad," I said opening his door.

"Yeah I'm coming. So while we are at Carly's what are you doing after all it is Thanksgiving," he asked grabbing his backpack.

"I my lovely child am going to be spending the holiday in the peace of my own home. Now get going, there's a storm coming in and you need to get there before it hits," I said following him down the stairs.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Carly will be happy to have you. She'll make Michael behave," he said as we go to the bottom.

"Well as tempting as that is, I am sure that I will survive at least one quiet holiday. Now go, remember watch the road," I said laughing.

"Okay bye Mom," Damon said hugging me.

"Bye Day. Behave and have fun with your Dad and Carly," I said kissing his cheek.

"I sure will," he said sarcastically.

"By Mom," Danny said hugging me.

"Okay bye my boys. Behave and bring leftovers," I said as they walked out the door.

Sighing I closed the door and smiled. I was alone. One holiday that will not end in me going home early and having to explain to my kids why. Before I sat started to walk back up the stairs to take a shower there was a knock on the door.

"Of course," I mumbled as I walked to the door.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door to let him in.

"I wanted to come by and see you. I passed the boys in the garage," he said walking in.

"Yeah they are going to Carly's. Sonny's there and Morgan and Josslyn. Aren't you supposed to be at Monica's with AJ and Elizabeth and her boys?"

"Why would I be in that train wreck?" he asked confused.

"She came here last weekend to take Danny to her place. Which by the way why didn't you tell me that you were staying with her?"

"I'm staying at Monica's for a few days. Elizabeth is still there, she hasn't moved out yet. What do you mean she came over here to get Danny?"

"I mean that she came over here saying how you said that Danny was grounded and wouldn't be able to come over. So she decided to take it upon herself to come over here and take my son to her place because apparently that's where you're staying."

"Sam I have no idea what she's up to. I know why Danny doesn't want to come around but Monica doesn't so I was covering up."

"Yeah well keep your girlfriend inline because after Danny came down himself and told her that he wasn't coming over. She proceeded to ask why I was attacking her son when it was mine that was causing problems. She can't come in here and one minute say that she's taking my son to saying that I had no control over my other son. Keep her inline Jason."


End file.
